


Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus

by AnaRoma92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaRoma92/pseuds/AnaRoma92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about two muggle born children who found out they were wizards. Let's see how their lives go on at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hidden Secret

Mr. and Mrs. Watson lived in the suburbs of London, they were always considered a family example to follow, married for 14 years, two children, perfect home environment... No one would ever believe they had problems, they were the perfect family.  
Mr. Watson worked on a bank. He was tall and thin, with a very dark hair and big brown eyes. Mrs. Watson was thin and had brown hair, she wasn't as tall as her husband, but she was considered tall, comparing to most women her age. The Watsons had two children, a boy named Daniel, who was 13 and a girl named Anna, who was 10.  
Daniel had dark blonde hair and grey eyes and his sister had a very light blonde hair and big blue eyes. Some adults used to joke and say their parents' genes must have skipped a generation, although others say Daniel had his father's nose and Anna her mother's mouth.  
Mr. and Mrs. Watson had no brothers and their parents were dead already, so the kids were often confined to the suburbs of London, not having many children to play with nearby.  
Although everyone thought the Watsons were the perfect family, they had a secret, a very big secret that no one should know.  
One morning, in the middle of July, Mr. Watson was leaving the house when he saw an owl standing on his car. He shooed it and drove to work. Mrs. Watson didn't work because she had to take care of her children, Daniel had 11 back then and Anna was 9, and they had no one to stay with on Summer vacations, so Mrs. Watson was forced to stay home and be a house-maid.  
The kids had just sat, eating their breakfast, when the mail arrived. Mrs. Watson went to the door and caught the letters, she returned back to the kitchen reading the senders and she saw one without sender. It was more yellow than the other envelopes and the receiver's address was written by hand in green:

  
_Mr. D. Watson  
10\. Magnolia Road  
Brentford  
London_   


She turned it around and on the back was only a wax stamp and a logotype: a shield with four animals: a lion, a snake, a badger and an eagle; and the letter H in the middle. Above the shield was a ribbon saying _Hogwarts_ and underneath the shield was another one, saying _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus_.  
She had never seen anything like this and she got confused, but it was her son's letter, so he was the one who had to open it.  
'You've got a letter, son.' She said handing it to Daniel.  
'A letter? Me? From whom?' He said taking it. His mother shrunk the shoulders. He saw the front and then he swift to the back, but got the same expression as his mother. Anna was behind him, looking over his shoulder. 'Open it already!' She said, making him jump on the chair.  
Daniel opened the letter and inside was two sheets of paper. He grabbed the first one, on the top was the same logotype and underneath was written:

  


_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

  


_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf Warlock  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Watson,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by July 31._

__

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

'Mom, is this a joke? What is this?' Daniel asked when he read the list.  
'I-I don't know son.' She answered confused.  
'You are a wizard! That's awesome! I've heard about that school, you're so lucky you got in! I'm so happy for you!' Anna rejoiced.  
'What do you mean you've heard about the school, Anna?' Mrs. Watson asked.  
'Hum, I don't remember where I heard it, but I heard someone talk about it. This is grand Daniel, you have to send your owl right away!'  
'B-But I don't have one... and I'm not sure if I want to go to this...school.'  
'There have been owls outside all morning, come on Dan... It'll be fun, I promise.'  
'All right, all right. I'll go.'

Now, two years later, Daniel hadn't regret on his decision. He is about to start his third year at the school and his family is, from that day on, away of being perfectly normal again, at least, for them.


	2. Hogwarts Strikes Again

Mom woke me up early in the morning, I could smell pancakes and coffee downstairs. As I got dressed I looked outside and saw a shinny bright day, the usual in July. My older brother knocked on my door to call me, he was two years older and he had a special feature.  
Today is my birthday, so, like always, when I got to the kitchen I had a huge pile of pancakes with maple syrup and a candle on my place.  
'Happy birthday, honey.' My parents said. My brother slapped me on the neck, it was his way to say happy birthday. After breakfast we went to the fair and when we got back home I noticed an owl on top of the fence.  
The postman had already arrived, so a bunch of letters, mostly bills, were on the floor, in front of the door. Like every year for the past two years, there was a special letter and it belonged to my brother. The envelope wasn't as white as the others and the address was written by hand in green. However, this year it wasn't my brother's name on the envelope. It was mine and his. I thought it was strange, but he picked it up and we went to the living room, where he opened it.  
Inside was two more envelopes, one with his name and other with mine. I grabbed mine and opened it. On the head, under the school's coat of arms, was written:

  


_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_  
 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf Warlock  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 

_Dear Miss Watson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress._

Together with the letter was a list of the books and equipment I needed for my first year at Hogwarts. I couldn't believe I had received the letter. I never thought I was like my brother. Our parents were both what wizards call _muggles_ \- people without magic - so for my brother to get in _Hogwarts_ was a big deal, but us both get in...  
My brother hugged me. 'I'm proud of you little sister.' He said. He ran to his room to grab a parchment and a quill and wrote two letters saying we would go on the train on September 1st and he sent them by his owl.


End file.
